thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150104194857
"Alright newby, start looking around. She's somewhere around here, we just gotta find her." Jacob says. Casper went up the fire escape of a building and is now on the balcony of one of the rooms above us. "Keep your phone on silent but make sure you pick up. Now check the riverside." With that Jacob goes into the crowd on the left. It's about 8pm and there are a few people around, enough to make this a difficult task. I start scanning as inconspicously as possibly, trying to find the teen we're looking for. She's still her and not moving is all we know. At that moment I get a call and answer. It's Casper. "Sophia just messages me. She's by the wall overlooking the river, facing the water. I think she's the one on the far side, check it out." He hangs up and I look for the girl. I see her, facing away from us so I can't see her face yet. I walk over to her and lean against the wall myself, about a metre away. "You know if you're gonna try hiding you should pick a less crowded spot." I say outloud, drawing her attention. She looks at me. Brown hair and seemingly blue eyes, they must be contacts, around 16 at a guess, and rather good looking. "What makes you think I'm hiding? I'm just standing out here." she replies. "It's your expression. You're lost with no real direction. It's a look all of us have got. All of us with purple eyes." I've got her there. I've always been good a reading people, and though she tried to hide it, I saw the reaction. It's her. "Don't worry, we're just like you. In fact we came out here to find you." She looks a little relieved by this, and then Jacob shows up. "Ah, I see you've found her then... whoa, hello there!" he says. I roll my eyes, bloody idiot. "Who have we here?" He says it what he must think is a charming voice. She just looks at him and then smirks. "Dream on mate," she says, looking back to me, "How did you find me? I can go unoticed if I want to." "It's kinda hard to explain quickly, but basically..." I stop there as my phone rings. I pick up again. Casper. "Will you've got Nova Containment up the road, they'll be on you within the minute, move fast and stay out of direct sight, and stay on the phone." I turn to Jacob. "Nova are here, just up the road, we need to get back home quick." "Can we not just beat the crap out of them?" he asks, and I can't tell if he's joking. "Just lead the way." I say, and he shrugs and walks back the way we came. "STOP" I hear through the phone and I grab Jacob. "There's another group coming down the opposite path. They must know you're here somehow. Get out of there now!" "We need another way out, both ways are blocked." I say to Jacob. "Alright, take cover in the crowd and keep your eyes on me, then get miss princess out of here when it kicks off." he says, then does a slow jog towards the Nova group we can see coming down the street. "When what kicks off?" the girl asks. "Knowing Jacob he's about to do something incredibly stupid." I say. I hear Casper swear down the phone. We walk briskly over to a crowd and immerse ourselves in the masses, with Jacob in ear shot. He's walked right up to the Nova soldiers and is going to start talking to them. Yep, he's mad. "Good evening gentlemen, how are we today?" he says to them. They just look at him strangely and I'm probably joining in. "As far as I'm aware, a couple of guys who looked pretty damn suspicious went running off down that little alley, I have a feeling they might be some of those purple eyed freaks you're looking for." He seems confident I'll give him that. Then one of the soldier's devices starts beeping. All four of them look at him. "Ah," he says, "didn't see that one coming." Then what looks to be a bone shoots out of his palm, spiked at the end, and he digs it into the soldier's leg, quickly pulling it out, and then whacks him round the head. The others try to raise their weapons but he throws three bone spikes quickly at all their legs, bringing them to the ground, and then knocks them all out with a sweeping roundhouse quick. "That utter fu..." I hear down the phone before Casper hangs up. The other group of Nova soldiers has seen the commotion and heads to us, the crowds scattering in fear. I turn to the girl and tell her to follow me as we run past Jacob and the unconscious soldiers. "Run faster mateys, we've got some angry soldiers on our arses!" He says, laughing whilst running with us. I look back to see three soldiers behind us. One of them suddenly falls, then another, and finally the third as I see the red shot hit his legs. Casper jumps down from the fire escape runs up to us as we pause to wait for him. He must have used his laser eyes that Tyrone told me about. "You absolute craphead!" he shouts, shoving Jacob. "We were meant to be stealthy!" "Well it worked didn't it? We got the girl and hightailed it outta there!" he replies with a smirk, then the taser hits him in the back and he convulses. Two more soldiers, one of them firing their taser at me. It flies through the air and I instinctively raise my ar, to block it. But my arm isn't normal anymore. The skin is grey, the veins stick out and my hand is more bony, with small claws at the end of my fingers. I feel the numbness set in and my mind retreat away as the taser bounces harmlessly off me. I watch as my body jumps in one leap to the soldiers, knocking one down and clasping the other, throwing him into the wall. The other one gets up and tries to run but I grab him as well and throw him over the wall, into the Thames. Then I try to take back over my body, I feel the numbness fade and my form go back to the human shape I recognise. I look back at the others. They are staring at me with an expression of both horror and awe, even Jacob who's on his knees after the taser shot. "What the bloody hell was that?" he asks, panting. I answer them solemnly. "That was my power. I call him Diablo."